Os sonhos mais loucos
by Hina Yagami
Summary: Duas ficwritters loucas levam os Akas e Sasuke para Konoha. Agora cabe a você decidir o que vai acontecer, mande seu sonho mais louco para nós. Aceitamos qualquer coisa não envolva hentai, lemon ou oranje. Explicação dentro...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas o Gaara é meu presente de natal pra Kotori Uchiha, e o Neji é meu tirem o olho!**_

_**Avisos: Essa é uma fanfic de parceria minha com a Kotori Uchiha.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Os sonhos mais loucos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esconderijo da Akatsuki, Nove da manhã.

**Sasori: *Polindo marionetes*** Ainda bem que estamos de férias.

**Tobi:** Tobi esta sentindo falta da Hin...

BOOOM!

**Hina: *Aparece na porta do esconderijo cheia de malas*** Aqui dá pra passar as férias.

**Kotori: *Aparece atrás, cheia de malas também*** Uhum. ***Vai até Pein e chuta do sofá* **Cadê a chave do quarto, ô pára-raios?

**Pein: *Estatelado no chão*** Primeiro, não sei. Segundo, pára-raios é a vovóz...

**Kotori: *Pisa na cara do Pein* **Olha como fala da vovó, laranja eletrocutada.

**Hina: *Pega a chave de fininho do bolso de Pein e sobe*** Vou começar a guardar as coisas.

**Hidan: *Aparece só de toalha* **Que isso?

**Kotori: *Tapa os olhos*** GAAHH! Que isso meu Jesus amado?

**Hina: *Aparece correndo*** Tenho que fazer isso pela Saku. ***Tira um monte de fotos com a câmera do celular***

**Kotori: *Sobe*** Vou arrumar minhas malas. ***Olha pra estante. Enfurece*** KAKUZU!

**Kakuzu: *De boa no sofá*** Que?

**Kotori: *Pula do segundo andar* **Cadê meus livros?

**Kakuzu: *Sem ligar pra aura assassina*** Vendi.

**Kotori: *Pula no pescoço de Kakuzu e começa a esganar* **Cachorro, anta, viado! Sabe como aquilo é caro e difícil de achar? ***Esgana mais ainda***

**Itachi: *Chega com uma fuinha no colo*** O que tá acontecendo aqui? ***Arqueia a sobrancelha ao ver a alma de Kakuzu indo embora***

**Hina: *Vê a fuinha*** Que lindo! ***Toma de Itachi*** Qual é o nome?

**Itachi:** Ita.

**Kotori: *Para de esganar Kakuzu*** Haja criatividade! ***Ri e dá um tapa na cara de Kakuzu*** Isso é pra você nunca mais tocar nas minhas coisas! ***Se levanta, tira a poeira da roupa e vai pra** **cozinha*** Hina, tem diamante negro!

**Hina: *Sai correndo com Ita no colo* **Yup!

**Itachi: *Sai atrás de Hina* **Me devolva o Ita-Chan, e o diamante negro é meu!

**Hina: *Se vira com olhar assassino*** É seu Itachi-San?

**Itachi: *Sorrindo nervoso* **Mas eu te dou Yagami-Chan.

**Hina: *Toda sorridente* **Obrigada! ***Passa o Ita para ele* **Está na hora dele comer não acha?

Tobi e Sasori aparecem atraídos pelo som da explosão, sendo que Sasori pensava que era Deidara voltando das compras, é então que ele vê a Yagami e Kotori.

**Sasori: *Fuzilando Tobi* **Você tinha que abrir a sua boca né?

**Tobi: *Abraça Hina* **Hina-Chan!

**Hina: *Rosna para Tobi enquanto o encara ameaçadoramente***

**Kotori: *Sussurra para Tobi* **Ela está comendo chocolate, fique longe.

**Tobi: *Obedece e Hina volta a comer sorridente***

**Hina: *Termina de comer* **Tobi-Kun! ***Abraça* **Uma das poucas pessoas de quem senti falta!

**Kotori: *Curiosa* **E quem foi a outra?

**Hina: *Abraça Sasori* **Ele e o Deidara. Cadê ele?

**Sasori: *Se solta do abraço* **Foi fazer compras com o Kisame.

**Kisame: *Entra pela porta da cozinha cheio de sacolas* **Ouvi meu belo nome?

**Sasori: **Cadê o Deidara?

**Deidara: *Aparece lixando as unhas e carregando uma sacola com um creme dental* **Que pesado!

**Kotori e Hina: *Gota***

**Deidara: *Encara Hina e Kotori* **Wow, eu podia jurar que vi a Uchiha e a Yagami.

**Kotori: *Revira os olhos* **Estamos aqui Deidara.

**Deidara: *Decepcionado* **Eu pensei que ia ter férias de vocês.

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Só nos seus sonhos baby.

**Kotori: **Vamos Hina-Chan, temos que programar nossas férias.

**Hina: *Se senta na cadeira com um bloquinho e uma caneta* **Hai!

**Sasori: *Olha pra Kisame* **Ele te fez carregar tudo sozinho?

**Kisame: *Guardando as compras* **Sim.

**Todos: *Rindo da desgraça do Kisame***

**Todos: *Rindo da desgraça do Kisame* **

**Kotori: *Sobe no sofá e começa a bater palmas*** Akas, nós já nos decidimos, nós vamos pra Konoha!

**Todos (exceto Hina e Kotori): *Engasgam***

**Pein:** Como assim, se entrarmos lá eles vão fazer churrasquinho de Akatsuki!

**Hina: **Disso nós cuidamos. Agora vão arrumar suas coisas, saímos daqui a duas horas!

**Deidara: *Levanta a mão*** Quanto tempo vamos ficar lá? E tem que levar o que, especificamente?

**Hina:** Roupas, toalhas, cobertas e travesseiros, e desodorantes, shampoo, essas coisas.

**Kotori: *Descendo do sofá*** E Sasori, reserve uma marionete para arrumar um pouco das coisas do Deidara. Loirinho, vem comigo, vamos arrumar uma coisa lá fora.

**Deidara: *Indo para a porta*** Ok.

**Kotori: *Se lembra*** Ah, Tobi, traga o Sasuke. Precisaremos dele.

**Hina: *Torce o nariz*** Vamos ter que levar o Sasukemo?

**Kotori:** Sim, muitas pessoas gostam dele.

**Hina: *Batendo as mãos*** Ok cambada, subindo, daqui a duas horas quero todos aqui em baixo.

_**Duas horas depois...**_

Todos os Akas estavam na sala. Todos levavam duas malas, mas Kotori, Hina, Konan e Deidara levavam quatro.

**Sasori: *Olhando espantado as malas de Deidara*** Pra que tantas malas?

**Deidara:** Uma são minhas roupas, outra minha chapinha, maquiagem e outras coisas do gênero, essa aqui é cobertores e travesseiro e essa é minha argila.

**Sasori: *Gota***Entendi.

**Tobi: *Entra na mansão, com o Sasuke nos ombros*** Prontinho Kotori-Chan, aqui esta o Sasuke. ***Joga***

**Hina: *Ri ao ver ele ser jogado no chão***

**Kotori: *Deixa cair no chão*** Ótimo, agora simbora cambada, temos pouco tempo até anoitecer.

Todos saem e se deparam com um enorme pássaro de argila estacionado em frente á mansão.

**Tobi:** Deidara-Senpai, o que é isso?

**Kotori:** Isso, Tobi, é o nosso meio de transporte, o Tori 3000. (N/K: Original, né? XD)(N/H: Bastante).

**Itachi:** E onde vamos colocar nossas malas?

**Kotori: *Levanta as penas de trás do pássaro*** Aqui. Agora vão... ***Uma coisinha peluda pula em cima dela*** Polaris!** *Outra coisinha menor pula junto*** Hoshi!

**Itachi: *Suando frio*** Polaris...

**Konan: *Chega perto*** Quem é esse pequenino?

**Hina: *Fica do lado*** É a Hoshi, a filhote do Polaris.

**Konan: *Confusa*** O Polaris é fêmea?

**Hina:** Não, ele é macho. A Kotori comprou a Hoshi porque estava cansada do Polaris atacar todo mundo, agora, com o bebê, ele ficou mais calminho.

**Kotori: *Soltando os fenecos*** Ok, joguem as malas aqui dentro, coisas frágeis levem na mão.

**Kakuzu: *Na fila para guardar a mala*** Vamos em cima do pássaro?

**Deidara: *Abrindo a boca do pássaro*** Não, vamos aqui dentro.

**Kisame: *Entrando*** E quem vai pilotar? Wow, aqui é realmente grande.

A parte de dentro do pássaro era do formato de um circulo pela metade, com bancos colados na parede com cintos, janelas redondas e uma mesinha com água e bolachas.

**Kotori:** Eu, e por isso os meus bebês vão ficar ai dentro.

**Kisame:** Mas hoje está muito frio, você aguenta?

**Hina: *Dentro do pássaro*** A Kotori não sente frio, ela nasceu num lugar frio pra dedéu, sem contar que ela já foi a lugares com a temperatura abaixo de zero.

**Tobi: *Impressionado*** Nossa, a Kotori-San é forte.

**Kotori: *Sorrindo*** Obrigado Tobi-Kun.

**Itachi: *Gritando do bumbum do pássaro*** Onde eu deixo o Sasuke?

**Hina: *Com um sorriso maldoso***Joga ele no porta-malas.

**Kotori: *Brava*** Hina! Itachi o traga aqui e coloque o cinto nele, se ele acordar antes da gente chegar, pode dar um sopapo nele.

**Itachi:** Ok.

**Kotori: *Com a cabeça dentro do pássaro*** Todos confortáveis?

**Todos:** Sim.

**Kotori:** A viagem vai demorar duas horas, qualquer coisa eu aviso por ali ó. ***Aponta para um tubo saindo de dentro do teto*** Até mais!

Depois que Kotori fechou a boca do animal de argila, todos ouviram um barulho de algo subindo no teto e sentiram o pássaro subir. Depois de uma hora e meia, a voz de Kotori foi ouvida pelo tubo.

**Kotori:** Cambada, vou dizer uma coisa: Aqui está realmente frio. Todos estão bem?

**Hina: *Pega o tubo e fala com a boca dentro do mesmo*** Sim, o Uchiha mais novo ainda não deu sinais de vida.

**Kotori:** Ótimo, agora escutem bem: Teremos um pouco de turbulência porque uns ninjas de Suna nos viram e identificaram como um pássaro do Deidara. Estão pra atirar kunais, shurikens e umas rajadas de vento da princesa de Suna. Preparem-se!

Não precisou dizer duas vezes; o pássaro começou a fazer acrobacias loucas no ar. Os integrantes começaram a chacoalhar nos assentos, menos Tobi, que se esqueceu de por o cinto e começou a rolar pela cabine. Konan, que virou para a janela, ficou pasma com a quantidade de objetos que tacavam. Kunais, shurikens, espadas, senbons, marionetes, areia, uma Brasília amarela...

Depois que os ataques pararam, o nosso vingador favorito acordou, desesperado.

**Sasuke: *Desesperado*** Socorro, estão me sequestrando, eu ainda tenho que me vingar de Konoha! AAAAAAAAAAH!

**Kotori: *Com a voz vindo pelo tubo*** Hina, bate nele, mas não mate mocinha!

**Hina: *Sorriso assassino*** Let's go.

Como se não fosse nada, Hina tirou um taco da mochila que trazia consigo e deu uma porrada bem forte na cabeça de Sasuke. Preciso dizer que ele caiu desacordado?

**Hina:** Prontinho.

**Kotori:** O-ou. Estamos com problemas.

**Deidara:** Quais?

**Kotori:** Olhe para frente.

Deidara, anta, foi até a boca do pássaro e a abriu, sem mais nem menos. E o vento tomou conta.

**Konan: *Gritando o máximo que podia* **DEIDARA, SEU LOIRO TRANSFORMISTA, FECHA ESSA COISA LOGO!

**Hina: *Com raiva*** SUA LOIRA OXIGENADA, FECHA ESSA PORCARIA!

Quando Deidara fechou, todos estavam descabelados, e a mascara de Tobi havia caído um pouco.

**Kotori:** Que quê foi isso meu pai amado? Tá todo mundo bem? E o Polaris e a Hoshi.

**Sasori:** Confortáveis no meu colo. E a anta oxigenada do Deidara abriu a boca do pássaro. Mas que problema é esse Kotori?

**Kotori:** Cumolo-nimbus.

**Tobi:** O que ser isso Kotori-San?

**Kotori:** Simples Tobi; Nuvens enormes cheias de raios e água.

**Kakuzu:** Mas você pode desviar né?

**Kotori:** Ai é que esta o X do problema. Já estamos dentro da nuvem!

**Todos:** O QUE?

**Zetsu:** **Ela tem razão. **A janela está branquinha. **Mas estou sentindo falta de algo. **O que está faltando Kotori?

**Kotori:** Uma asa.

**Pein:** Nani?

**Kotori:** Sempre quis dizer isso: MAYDAY, MAYDAY!

Pronto. Todos começaram a gritar e o pássaro caia com o bico apontado para a terra. Konan estava abraçada a Pein, Kakuzu temia que seu dinheiro se perdesse, Hidan rezava para Jashin, Zetsu conversava com si mesmo de como a vida fora legal, Deidara surtava, Sasori choramingava dizendo que queria morrer com uma marionete bonita, Kisame estava quieto, Itachi reclamava algo sobre não morrer com dignidade, Tobi chorava, Sasuke, que havia acordado, gritava a plenos pulmões que era jovem demais para morrer, que tinha que continuar o clã, Polaris e Hoshi dormiam e Hina conversava com Kotori pelo tubo.

**Hina:** Dá pra pousar?

**Kotori:** Uhum, eu vou pousar num monte de areia próximo ao monte dos Hokages.

**Hina:** Avisa a cambada?

**Kotori:** Não, deixa eles surtarem um pouco, vai que eles soltam algo comprometedor? E cuida dos meus bebês, ok? Já estamos chegando.

Todos se calaram quando houve um solavanco. Quer dizer, menos Deidara que continuou surtando.

**Deidara: *Sapateando feito doido***... E eu prometo nunca mais explodir as marionetes garotas do Danna!

**Sasori: *Enfurecido*** Então foi você que destruiu a Creudisneia!

**Kotori: *Na porta do Tori*** E ai, acabou a briguinha de casados? Chegamos!

**Konan: *Pasma*** Nós não morremos?

**Hina: *Dá de ombros*** Não, eu falei pra ela colocar um pára-quedas, por via das duvidas.

**Todos: *Aura assassina para Hina***

**Hina: *Aura assassina maior ainda* **Alguém vai encarar?

**Kotori: *Notando a vontade múltipla de um assassinato*** Hey, gente, temos uma recepção aqui. Vão sair ou não?

**Akas: *Saem e vêem milhares de ninjas armados***

**Sasori: **Bela recepção.

**Kotori: *Tirando as malas do bagageiro* **Num falei?

**Tsunade: *Vindo lá de trás* **Quem são vocês, e o que a Akatsuki está fazendo aqui?

**Hina: *Tomando a dianteira* **Eu sou Hina Yagami e essa é Kotori Uchiha. A Akatsuki esta sobre nossa tutela. Se eles cometerem algo, levamos a culpa, e se tentarem encostar neles...

**Kotori: *Aparece do lado de Deidara, segurando Lee pelo pescoço* **Não será algo muito agradável. ***Solta o animal... Quer dizer, o Lee***

**Tsunade: *Desconfiada* **Porque vieram aqui?

**Kotori: **Porque temos algo a fazer.

**Tsunade: **Ok façam o que quiser, mas não posso garantir que algum ninja não tente atacar vocês.

**Kotori: *Pegando o taco* **Ah, mas não vão mesmo. ***Sobe no Tori* **ESCUTEM AQUI! SE QUALQUER UM DE VOCÊS TENTAREM MACHUCAR UM AKATSUKI, OLHA O QUE VAI ACONTECER! ***Chama Kisame e ele aparece com um bloco de pedra enorme* **HAÍAAAAAAAAAAAA! ***Dá uma pancada com o taco na pedra, que começa a se rachar e vira um monte de pedrinhas***

**Hina: *Pulando* **Isso ai, Kotori-Chan! Essa é minha pupila!

**Ninjas: *Tique no olho***

**Kotori: *Descendo* **Entenderam?

**Ninjas: *Prestando continência* **Capitã, sim capitã!

**Tsunade: *Pensando* **"_Agora eu deixei de ser a Hokage dessa bodega. Aeh! Vou pro barzinho"! _***Sai de fininho***

**Kotori: **Pois bem, Pein, já que foi você que acabou com esse lugar, usa seus jutsus de gravidade e constrói uma casa. Eu vou fazer uma coisinha.

A Uchiha entra no pássaro e pega Sasuke, que estava desacordado. Quando ela terminou de tirar o moreno, um certo loirinho agitado apareceu.

**Naruto: *Espantado* **E-esse é o Sasuke?

**Kotori: *Jogando o corpo no chão* **Uhum. Depois eu o entrego pra você. Ô pára-raios, já terminou?

**Pein: *Saindo da casa* **Prontinho, e eu já disse, pára-raios é a sua m...

**Kotori: *Dá uma voadora no Pein* **Olha como fala da mamãe! ***Bate a cabeça dele no chão***

**Pein: *Desmaiado***

**Ninjas: *Pensando* **_"__Ela dá medo"..._

**Hina: *Sorrindo gentilmente* **Vamos entrar. ***Tropeça em Pein* **Kotori-Chan, não suje o ambiente! ***Chuta Pein* **Zetsu-San, você poderia...

**Zetsu: Vamos nos livrar dele. **Mas ele é nosso líder!

**Kotori: **Nada de matar lembra?

**Hina: *Desanimada* **Tem razão, fica para a próxima.

**Resto: **_"Sádicas e loucas"!_

**Sasuke: *Assustado* **_"Aonde eu fui me meter"!_

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Explicando: <strong>Isso tudo começou com uma conversa de msn minha e da Kotori-Chan._

_**Kotori: **Yo como vão? Estou aqui com minha Senpai, Hina Yagami! Palmas por favor!_

_**Hina: *Entra* **Obrigada, muito obrigada! E a minha melhor aprendiz: Kotori Uchiha!_

_**Kotori: **Arigatou Senpai. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Nós duas sabemos que todos têm um sonho com os personagens de Naruto, e por isso fizemos essa fanfic. Basta você enviar o que quer fazer e uma descrição básica de como quer aparecer e... TCHARAM! Seus sonhos viram realidade, sem magia negra, sem bibidi bobidi bu! (N/H: What)? Agora com a palavra, Hina-Senpai._

_**Hina: **Obrigada minha ilustre pupila. Bem nós pedimos que sejam bem específicos, e que não peçam para que matemos ninguém. Isso é tarefa nossa. ***Sorriso sádico***_

_**Kotori:*Com Deidara amarrado numa cadeira* **Yes!_

_**Hina: **Colocaremos o que pedirem e um extra nosso. Ex: O Neji Hyuuga dançando gaiola das popozudas.** *Olha para Kotori* **Solte-o, o Sasori-Danna não vai gostar._

_**Kotori: *Triste* **Ok. ***Solta***_

_**Hina: **Algo mais ou dissemos tudo?_

_**Kotori: **Acho que é só. ***Lembra-se de algo* **Ah claro, as opções são vastas. E além dos Akas todos de Konoha e Suna também participarão. Podem pedir Yaoi e Yuri também afinal, não somos contra. Certo Senpai._

_**Hina: **Certo, só não peçam um Yaoi explícito, isso eu não sei escrever, e você Kotori? SasoDei pode._

_**Kotori: **Bem, nada de cenas proibidas para menores de dezoito, ok? KakaIru, NaruSasu/SasuNaru._

_**Hina: **Certo, ainda bem. Amo KakaIru, é kawaii! Pra mim os dois dá no mesmo, nunca liguei pra quem é Seme e quem é Uke._

_**Kotori: **GaaLee, ShinoKiba... Eu também não ligo, e qualquer outro , HidanKakuzu, MadaZetsu, e por aí vai._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas o Gaara é meu presente de natal pra Kotori Uchiha, e o Neji é meu tirem o olho!**_

_**Avisos: Essa é uma fanfic de parceria minha com a Kotori Uchiha.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Os sonhos mais loucos<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo II – Irmãos Sabaku?**

Eles haviam acabado de se instalar na casa e Deidara havia reparado os danos no pássaro, quando Kotori se lembra de algo, e volta correndo pro Tori. Hina vai atrás dela curiosa, e percebe que ela está tirando três pessoas amordaçadas de uma parte escondida do pássaro. Ela tira de lá um ruivo, uma loira e um moreno.

**Hina: *Surpresa* **Nee, o que os irmãos Sabaku fazem aqui?

**Kotori: *Desamarrando eles* **Eu armei com o Zetsu pra sequestrar eles, afinal, eles também são úteis.

**Hina: *Com lágrimas nos olhos* **Estou tão orgulhosa!

**Gaara: **O que eu estou fazendo aqui? ***Vê Hina e Kotori* **Vocês duas de novo não!

**Kotori: *Chateada* **Gaa-Kun não gosta mais de mim?

**Gaara: **Você só me tortura! Eu sou só um brinquedinho em suas mãos!

**Hina: *Interrompendo* **Um brinquedinho muito gato, diga-se de passagem.

**Resto: *Gota***

**Kankurou: *Acordando* **Essa não, fui sequestrado!

**Temari: *Dá um pedala no Kankurou* **Se controla rapá, estamos em Konoha!

**Gaara e Kankurou: *Olham ao redor* **É mesmo!

**Hina: **Eu vou dar uma volta por Konoha, quer ir Kotori-Chan?

**Kotori: *Nega com a cabeça* **Alguém ter que ficar de olho na cambada.

**Hina: **Yup, então nos vemos daqui a pouco. ***Lembra-se de algo* **ITACHI!

**Itachi: *Aparece correndo* **Que foi Yagami?

**Hina: **Você é o Akatsuki que cozinha menos mal. Prepara algo comestível, sim?

**Itachi: *Entrando* **Tá bom. _"Como se eu tivesse opção"!_

Hina já ia saindo quando vê Sasuke passando correndo, fugindo de Naruto e suas fangirls. Ele fugia desesperado quando passou perto de Hina e Kotori.

**Sasuke: *Olha para Hina* **Garota psicopata socorro!

**Hina: **Morra infeliz! ***O faz tropeçar***

**Sasuke: *Olha para Kotori* **Garota que é uma Uchiha, socorro!

**Kotori: **Primeiro: Eu sou sua prima Kotori. Segundo: Por mim pode morrer.

**Hina: **Boa sorte Kotori-Chan.

Kotori foi para o jardim ficar com Zetsu, Polaris e Hoshi, estes últimos dois dormiam tranquilamente sob uma arvore, enquanto Kotori e Zetsu arrumavam o jardim. Entre as plantas no local, bonsais, orquídeas, lírios, etc.

Hina andava pelas ruas de Konoha, enquanto vários shinobis sussurravam e apontavam para ela. Ela já estava ficando incomodada quando ouviu uma certa conversa que a irritou ainda mais.

**Ninjas qualquer I: **Ela chamou aquela Uchiha de pupila, mas ela parece uma garota tão boazinha!

**Ninja qualquer II: **Acho que essa garota não faz nada, sem dúvida aquela Uchiha é a pior.

**Hina: *Olha para eles com olhar assassino* **Com quem acha que ela aprendeu aquilo? ***Tira um taco que estava nas costas* **Querem experimentar antes de dizer quem é pior?

**Ninjas I e II: *Medo***

Nesse momento aparece um tigre enorme branco com as listras chocolate, olhos azuis e nariz rosa o que fez alguns ninjas entrarem em guarda, mas eles hesitaram quando viram uma garota um pouco menor que Hina descer de cima dele e abraçar a Yagami.

**Hina: *Sorrindo* **Yo Saku-Chan. ***Faz carinho no tigre que começa a ronronar* **Yo pra você também Dan, sentiu saudades?

**Saku: *Soltando Hina* **Ele deve estar cansado, afinal, veio correndo de casa até aqui.

**Ninjas: **_"Quem tem um tigre como bichinho"?_

**Hina: *Puxando Dan até debaixo de uma árvore* **Descansem um pouco aqui, daqui a pouco eu levo vocês até a casa nova.

**Saku e Dan: *Concordam com a cabeça***

Hina vai até o escritório da Hokage, e encontra somente Shizune lá, esta fica um pouco surpresa, mas logo reconhece a Yagami.

**Shizune: **Você é a Hina-San né?

**Hina: *Se senta na cadeira da Hokage e fica girando, até parar de frente para Shizune* **Sim, cadê a Tsunade?

**Shizune: *Suspira* **Ela foi comemorar que deixou de ser Hokage no barzinho.

**Hina: *Imitando Tsunade* **Shizune! Eu quero que você me traga minha garrafa de Sake!

**Shizune: *Gota* **Pra já Tsunade-Sama!

**Hina: *Girando* **Eu sempre quis fazer isso! ***Sai da sala* **Ignore o pedido de Sake, até!

Ela sai do escritório e encontra vários shinobis observando a garotinha dormindo encostada no tigre, uma cena bizarramente kawaii. Ela coloca a irmã sentada deitada encima do tigre, e faz um sinal para que ele a siga, coisa que ele obedece rapidamente. Ao chegar lá Saku já estava acordada, e ela entra correndo, enquanto Hina leva o tigre até a parte de trás do jardim, onde se encontrava uma Kotori lendo um livro recostada numa árvore, enquanto os fenecos observavam Dan com curiosidade, algo que distraiu Kotori.

**Kotori: *Faz carinho no Dan* **Nossa ele está enorme!

**Hina: *Dá de ombros* **Ele cresce muito rápido, a Saku veio montada nele até aqui.

**Kotori: **Como ele aguentou?

**Hina: *Dá de ombros novamente* **Nee, os tigres arrastam carcaças de 900 kg, uma garota não é problema.

**Kotori: **Não o peso, mas a distância!

**Hina: *Pensativa* **Não faço idéia, ele é assim desde que eu o adotei.

**Hidan: *Vê Dan* **Essa não, Dan... ***Sua frio***

**Dan: *Olha para Hidan e começa rugir***

**Hina: *Coloca a mão na frente de Dan* **Não amigo, ele não é mais seu alvo.

**Dan: *Se deita, mas ainda encarando Hidan***

**Hina: **Não se preocupe, ele não vai mais te atacar.

**Dan: *Se levanta e anda em direção a uma árvore, no caminho chutando uma latinha, subindo na árvore e deitando num galho***

**Hina: **Às vezes ele age como um humano.

**Kotori: **Percebi.

**Itachi: *Gritando da cozinha* **Venham comer!

Quando as duas garotas chegaram à cozinha, uma enorme travessa de frango estava posta sobre a mesa. Entre os aperitivos, batatas assadas, saladas, entre outros. Hina e Kotori olharam surpresas, para o Uchiha mais velho, que comia um pouco de salada.

**Hina: *Surpreendida* **Nossa Itachi, eu não acredito, até nisso você se sai melhor que o Sasukemo.

**Sasuke: *Cheio de hematomas e gessos* **Hey!

**Kotori: *Aponta o taco* **Ca-la-do.

**Kankurou: *Surpreso* **Uma criança de onze anos subjugando um nukenin classe S?

**Gaara: **Vocês não sabem o que essas duas podem fazer. A pequena me torturou tanto que eu fecho os olhos e a vejo. Brrrrr...

**Kotori: *Abraça o ruivinho* **Nha! Num fica assim!

**Gaara: *Sai correndo* **Me larga!

**Saku: *Pula em cima do Hidan* **Meu amor! Sentiu saudades?

**Hidan: *Sai da cadeira* **Não.

**Saku: *Triste*** Ahhh.

**Hina: *Entrega o celular* **Toma.

**Saku: *Alegre ao extremo* **KYA!

**Kotori: *Sentada na cadeira* **Vamos comer duma vez!

**Todos: *Pegando talheres e pratos*** Hai! Itadakimasu!

**Hidan:** Kakuzu me passa as batatas!

**Kakuzu:** Se vira!

**Zetsu:** Eu quero a coxa!

**Hina:** Sai pra lá!

**Sasuke:** Itachi devolve minhas azeitonas!

**Itachi:** Hahaha perdeu! Foolish Litlle brother!

**Kisame:** Me passa a salada Sasori?

**Sasori:** Toma, e PARA COM ESSAS BOMBINHAS INFERNAIS DEIDARA!

**Deidara: **Gomen Danna.

**Tobi:** Não fica assim Deidara-Senpai.

**Pein:** Konanzinha do meu coração, eu não quero seu estrogonofe de frango com beterraba e molho shoyu!

**Konan:** Come logo!

**Gaara, Kankurou, Temari e Kotori: *Comendo tranquilos***

_**Depois do almoço...**_

**Kotori: *Terminando de beber o suco* **Ah, não foi uma refeição agradável?

**Todos: *Olhando torto para a garota* **Muito.

_**BOOOOOOOM! *Parede da cozinha sai voando pelos ares***_

**Hidan: *Irritado* **Put* Que Pariu! Mas que por** é ess- ***Desmaia***

**Hina: *De pé na cadeira, com um taco e a veia da testa pulsando* **Não. Fale. Palavrão. Na. Frente. Da. Saku.

**? : *Irritado* **SASUKE UCHIHA!

**Sasuke: *Suando frio* **O-ou, to ferrado.

A nuvem de poeira some, revelando o Raikage e seus escudeiros Shii e Darui.

**Kotori: *Se levantando e fazendo uma vênia* **Raikage-sama, é uma honra conhece-lo. Meu nome é Kotori Uchiha, prazer.

**Raikage: **Você, uma Uchiha? Há, faz-me rir.

**Shii: **Raikage-sama, ela é uma Uchiha sim. O tipo de chakra dela é idêntico ao dos Uchihas.

**Raikage: *Levantando o braço* **Pois então morra, sobrevivente do clã maldito!

O Raikage desce a mão em punho na direção da Uchiha, que não sai do lugar e o observa com um olhar desafiador. Todos os presentes fecham os olhos e ouvem apenas uma cadeira caindo. Quando todos abrem os olhos, vêem Hina segurando o punho do Raikage, enquanto Kotori está em cima dele, com uma calibre 33 apontado para a cabeça dele.

**Hina: *Com os olhos frios* **Machuque minha Kouhai e morra.

**Kotori: *Se agachando* **Digo o mesmo para com a minha Senpai.

**Darui: *Pensando* **_Elas são boas, conseguiram parar o Raikage-sama. Keh tenho que tomar cuidado com elas ou perco minha cabeça._

**? : **O Raikage como sempre arranjando confusão.

Os olhares se voltam para a parede arrebentada (Exceto Kakuzu que reclamava como era caro reformar uma casa) e encontraram um enorme cabelo castanho e um vestido azul. Era a quinta Mizukage, Mei Terumi e seus guarda-costas, Ao e Chojuro, o ultimo com a espada erguida diante de si. Kisame, ao ver o jovem espadachim levantou o copo de sake e disse, em bom tom;

**Kisame: *Animado*** Chojuro, venha aqui beber como nos velhos tempos, onde você ficava de fora.

**Hina: *Assovia e Dan aparece* **Eu falei que o Sasukemo só traria problemas Kotori-Chan, pode se levantar. ***Kotori se levanta* **Dan qualquer movimento brusco pode atacar-lo. ***Aponta para o Raikage***

**Dan: *Rosna***

**Raikage: **Calma, não precisa começar uma guerra. Só queremos o Uchiha.

**Uchihas presentes: **Qual?

**Raikage: **O Sasuke.

**Hina: *Se irritando mais ainda* **Raikage-San, você invade Konoha, destrói minha casa, ameaça minha Kouhai e diz que não quer guerra? ***Hina coloca uma das mãos em frente ao peito, e respira fundo duas vezes, ao abrir os olhos todos vêem que estavam frios e inexpressivos***

**Saku e Kotori: *Recuam* **_"Agora ferrou"!_

**Saku: *Pensa* **_"Antes ela ainda estava se controlando, mas com o estilo Yagami ativado ela não vai diferenciar amigo ou inimigo"._

Kotori ainda pensa em falar com a Senpai, mas Saku segura seu braço negando, o melhor era se mantiver afastado dela naquele momento. Até mesmo Dan recua um pouco ao ver um sorriso sádico na boca da dona.

**Hina: **Eu te dou cinco segundos para me dar um bom motivo para invadir aqui, ou terei que arrancar essa informação a força.

O Raikage ainda pensara em responder, mas ao ver a garota afrontá-lo, resolve ver como ela tiraria essa informação dele, atrás Sasuke pensa em fugir, mas vê que Darui e Shii vigiavam-no para que não fugisse.

**Raikage: **Mas que jovem insolente, acha mesmo que conseguiria tirar algo de mim?

**Hina: *Entre dentes* **Dois, um. Acabou seu tempo velhote.

No instante seguinte Hina estava sentada nas costas do Raikage torcendo um dos braços e com uma adaga no pescoço dele. Dan tinha encurralado Darui, e Kotori tinha imobilizado Shii. A Mizukage apenas observava tudo divertida, Chojuro bebia com Kisame, e Ao se mantém alerta.

**Saku: *Se aproxima de Hina* **Nee-Chan se acalme, nada de matá-lo, não quer iniciar uma guerra, quer?

**Hina: *Um pouco mais calma* **Não seria uma má idéia uma guerra!** *Olha para o buraco na parede* **Você vai sair daí Raikage, ou quer que eu vá te buscar?

**Kotori: **Senpai calma, nada de matar o Raikage.

**Gaara: **Eu sou o Kazekage e não estou dando chilique.

**Hina: *Prepara para atacar o Raikage, mas no último instante Saku fica na frente dela* **Saku, não abuse da sorte. ***Ela fala já calma, foi obrigada a recuperar o controle para não machucar Saku***

**Mizukage: **Eu explico. É o seguinte: O Raikage tá muito p..

**Hidan: *Interrompe* **Ela me nocauteou porque eu disse palavrão na frente da irmã dela. ***Aponta para Saku* **Manera o linguajar.

**Mizukage: **Muito bravo porque os Akatsukis sequestraram o irmão Jinchuuriki dele. Aí todos os Kages se reuniram para acabar com a organização.

**Kotori: *Comendo uma bala furtada de Tobi* **Mas o Bee-Sama não foi capturado pelo Sasukemo. ***Dá um tapa na cabeça dele*** Nem pra isso tu presta moleque. Mas vou avisando por todos nós: Se invadirem ou destruírem nossa casa de novo, eu entrego essa belezura aqui ***Mostra a calibre 33*** pra Hina e ela faz o que bem entender. Avisado Raikage?

**Raikage: *Irritado*** Hn, ok.

**Darui: *Colocando a mão no ombro de Kotori*** Nee, como você conseguiu subir no Rai...

**Polaris: *Entra pelo buraco na parede e vê Darui*** Grrrrrrrr! ***Pula na cara de Darui e começa a morder e arranhar***

**Darui: *Gritando feito um louco desvairado*** AAAAAAHHHHHHHH, tira essa coisa peluda de cima de mim! Ai meu olho! ***Hoshi pula na mão dele*** Gah, minha mão porr...

**Hina: *Nocauteia*** Meu pai do céu, hoje é o dia de falar palavrão?

**Todos: *Rindo***

_**Mais tarde, no supermercado...**_

**Hina: *Esfregando a cara na barra de chocolate*** Diamante negrooo!

**Kotori: *Fazendo o mesmo*** Cookies 'n' creeeam!

**Akas e Kages: *Pensando/gota*** _"Bando de loucas"._

**Kotori: *Olhando o carrinho*** Carne moída, pizza, pasta de cheddar, bacon, batata, batata palha, tomate, azeitonas, milho, cebola, salsicha, linguiça, ovos, alface, CHOCOLATE ***High Five com** **Hina***, coca-cola, catupiry, acho que só cambada, vamos ir pagar.

**Kakuzu: *Tenso*** Preparado para o infarto, vamos logo.

**Hina: *Vendo o total*** Mil ryous e meio. Kouhai.

**Kotori: *Entregando o dinheiro*** Tá aqui.

**Kakuzu: *Nas alturas*** Aleluia.

**Hina: *Pegando as sacolas*** Vamos pra casa. Temos que fazer o X-AVC logo. Sasuke chamou todos?

**Sasuke: *Confirmando, tenso por estar ao lado do Raikage*** Uhum, vai vir todo mundo. Até a Tsunade vai vir.

**Hina: *Animada*** Então simbora cambada!

**Kotori: *Animada*** Yeah!

**Saku: *Animada* **Uhul!

**Ninjas: *Vêem as três comemorando feito loucas*** Mereço...

_**Chegando em casa...**_

**Hina: *Deixando as sacolas no chão*** Ok, todos fiquem aqui. Konan pode pegar os colchões lá em cima, por favor? Tobi vá pegar aquela mesa na dispensa. Pein vá com Tobi e pegue mais almofadas. Kouhai e Raikage levem as compras para a cozinha. O resto, nós vamos pegar os filmes.

_**No quarto...**_

**Konan: *Pensando*** _"Vou fazer uns clones de papel e descer, nunca vi tantos colchões juntos"._

_**Na dispensa...**_

**Tobi: *Com a mesa equilibrada sobre a cabeça*** Para... Quer dizer, Pein-Sama, você vai pedir a Konan-Senpai em namoro quando?

**Pein: *Vermelho / Com raiva*** Ora, cale a boca seu tapado! ***Pega uma almofada e faz Tobi engolir***

**Tobi: *Cuspindo para todo lado*** Isso não é gostoso!

_**Na cozinha...**_

**Kotori: *Guardando as coisas***

**Raikage: *Pensando / Ajudando a guardar*** "_Será que ela me responde essa pergunta...? Bem, vamos tentar." _Uh, Uchiha...

**Kotori: *Se sentando*** Sim?

**Raikage:** Como você subiu em mim mais cedo?

**Kotori: *Brincando com uma maça* **Bem, eu tenho uma estranha mania: estudar a anatomia de todos os ninjas. E, se você olhar, o excesso de músculos seu causa fendas, eu usei essas fendas e coloquei os dedos dentro, dei uma pirueta e pousei nas suas costas. Simples assim. ***Morde a maça***

**Raikage:** Uh, ok, entendi.

_**Na locadora...**_

**Hina: *Com uma cesta cheia de filmes na mão*** "Psicose", "Atividade Paranormal" 1, 2 e 3, "Os Outros", "O Chamado" 1 e 2, "Alien", "Arraste-me Para O Inferno", "Alphabet Killer", "A Hora Do Pesadelo", "Sexta-Feira 13", "O Massacre Da Serra Elétrica", "O Bebê de Rosemary", "Numero 23", "O Silencio Dos Inocentes", "O Exorcista", e... ***Pega um filme na prateleira* **Ah, claro, "Freddy VS Jason"!

**Saku:** Nee-Chan, hoje vai ser...?

**Hina: *Com um sorriso macabro*** Sim Saku, hoje vai ter a "Sessão terror".

**Saku: *Feliz*** Yes! Vou ir pegar pipocas. ***Sai correndo***

**Hina: *Gritando*** Não pegue muitas, e traga a minha de chocolate e a de goiabada com queijo da Kotori. (N/K: Se me acham estranha, esperem só pelas próximas linhas! u.u)

**Todos: *Pensando*** "_Sessão terror? E... Goiabada com queijo?"_

**Hina: *Indo para o caixa* **Ok, vamos para casa, já temos os filmes e a Saku já vem com a pipoca. Agora vamos, pois a sessão terror não pode atrasar. ***Sorriso altamente Sádico***

**Todos: *Suando frio / Pensando*** "_Estamos muito ferrados!"_

_**Em casa...**_

**Kotori:** Hina-Senpai trouxe os filmes?

**Hina: *Colocando as sacolas de filmes no sofá* **Sim Kouhai, e pelo visto a cambada fez um bom trabalho. ***Olhando os colchões e as almofadas espalhadas pela enorme sala***

**Konan: *Saindo da cozinha*** Hina, já fiz o X-AVC, vamos comer pipoca?

**Hina: *Indo para a cozinha e Preparando um balde de pipoca*** Eu amo filme com pipoca! O chato são aqueles negocinhos que ficam nos dentes.

**Kotori:** Hey, Senpai, vamos fazer fondue de queijo e chocolate! ***Pega a maquininha***

**Hina: *voltando da cozinha com a bacia de pipoca nas mãos***Você quer acabar com minha alimentação! Eu aceito! ***Pega um***

***Toc, Toc***

Hina abre a porta e vê o time sete, oito, dez e Gai na porta.

**Kotori: *Vendo os times*** Hey, querem sorvete? Temos de todos os sabores!

**Hina: *Vem correndo da porta*** Eu quero de chocolate!

**Kotori: *Entrega*** Aqui Senpai.

**Hina: *Pega*** Arigatou.

**Kotori: *Sussurra*** Quero que o Pein faça uma academia particular.

**Hina: *Comendo o sorvete* **E eu quero que o Itachi e o Sasori façam. O Sasori deve trabalhar muito bem com madeira. Imagine o corpo dele! ***Pega o álbum do tio Orochi*** Maravilhoso!

**Orochimaru: *Toma*** Devolve!

**Hina:** Você é cruel. TIO IORI!

**Iori: *Aparece do nada*** Pirralha chata...

**Kotori:** Tá ferrado mermão

**Hina:** É ele! ***Aponta para Orochimaru***

**Iori: *Pega de volta*** Pronto, me deixa.

**Hina:** Valeu tio!

**Kotori:** Tio Iori, como tá o Tio Freddy e o tio Chuck Norris?

**Iori:** Muito bem, mas já faz tempo que o Chuck Norris anda sumido...

**Kotori: *Entrega um pacote*** Coloca isso em qualquer lugar que ele aparece

**Hina: *Curiosa*** O que é isso?

**Kotori:** É bolo de nozes com chocolate belga

**Chuck: *Surge do nada*** É meu! ***Toma o bolo***

**Kotori: *Abre um pacote fedorento*** Tio Freddy!

**Freddy:** O que foi? ***Vê o pacote e toma-o da Uchiha*** Meu bolo de sangue e tripas!

**Iori:** E ai parceiro!

**Kotori: *Vendo Freddy acabar com o bolo*** Foi difícil arranjar coração de humanos, tá caro no mercado negro, principalmente os rins.

**Hina:** Vocês são loucos! Vai pra casa Tio Iori, o Tio Kira deve estar tentando dominar o mundo de novo.

**Iori:** Mas tá tão legal rever meus velhos companheiros! Só vou pra casa se eles forem.

**Kotori: *Cantarolando*** Lá tem mais bolo...

**Freddy e Chuck: *Com a boca melada*** Nos também vamos!

**Hina:** Vou chamar o Kyo Kusanagi! Sei que você não o suporta!

**Iori: *Some***

**Freddy: *Entregando uma caixa*** Tá aqui suas luvas com unhas Zé do caixão. Brigada pelo bolo. ***Some***

**Chuck: *Entregando uma maleta*** Suas armas e seus livros. Tchau. ***Evapora***

**Hina: *Gota*** Eu acho que vou pra casa... Você me assusta...

**Kotori: *Comendo bolo de tripas*** Assusto?

**Hina:** Já falei que tenho estômago fraco? E Sangue de procedência duvidosa me deixa enjoada...

**Kotori: *Gota*** Tio Freddy odeia que saibam que ele gosta de chocolate. Isso é chocolate com calda de morango.

**Hina: *Aliviada*** Que bom você não ia gostar de me ver passando mal.

**Kotori: *Evaporando*** Não iria mesmo. Vou à locadora, tá faltando pipoca.

**Hina:** Okay, eu vou cuidar da cambada. ***Pega arma de choque* **Meu Nii-San emprestou. ***Aparece** **numa sala escura com Sasuke amarrado numa cadeira*** Agora que a Kotori não está aqui, vou te torturar Uchiha!

**Kotori: *Materializa com as luvas Zé-do-caixão apontadas para Hina***

**Hina e Kotori: *Se encarando***

**As duas: *Caem na risada***

**Hina:** O que será que o franguinho pensou?

**Kotori: *Assobia e uma multidão de fangirls (e fanboys) aparece* **Que ia rolar pancadaria, tava vendo à hora de ele gritar "Porrada, Porrada!". ***Pega uma chave no bolso*** Uma hora de tortura, mil ryous. Na parede em frente a da porta tem um compartimento secreto com armas de tortura de todos os tipos. Se quiserem usar algo que trouxeram fique a vontade. Não pode matar ele. Peguem. ***Joga a chave e a multidão avança para o quartinho***

**Hina: *Pensando*** _"Meu sonho torturar esse emo"._

**Kotori: *Observando Sasuke voando com mãos tentando pegar ele / Pensando*** _"Acho que vou chamar a Tsunade e a Sakura para curar o Sasuke"._

**Hina: *Olhando a mais nova* **Acho bom você fazer isso mesmo, e eu não leio mentes, só sei que você vai fazer isso, te conheço.

**Kotori: *Colocando um chiclete na boca*** Assim como eu te conheço e não vou te deixar entrar naquele quarto tão cedo. ***Faz uma bola e estoura*** Bang!

**Hina: *Com carinha de cachorro molhado na chuva* **Não mesmo?

**Kotori:** Não mesmo. Só vai pegar a chave por cima do meu cadáver. ***Sobe para o quarto***

**Hina: *Irritada*** Droga! Você sabe que eu não faria isso.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais das autoras:<strong>

Yo turminha!

Agora vocês devem estar se perguntando:

"Essas loucas ainda vão continuar essa historia sem pé nem cabeça?"

Sim, nós vamos, e sem pé nem cabeça é o que nos falamos ontem. u.u'

Agora, Hina, fique a vontade!

.

.

_Okay agora eu assumo. Agradeço ao meu Nii-San por ter comentado, e acho que no próximo capítulo você vai ter seu sonho realizado, só não saiu nesse porque ele já estava pronto._

_Eu nem vou falar nada sobre o gosto da Kotori por pipocas de goiabada com queijo, pois eu gosto de conserva frita com bolacha de chocolate. Bizarro eu sei._

_Ah, acho que todos conhecem o Freddy Krueger, e também o Chuck Norris. Apareceu aí o Iori Yagami, do jogo King of Fighters, e foi mencionado o Kyo Kusanagi, do mesmo jogo. Eu também mencionei o Kira de Death Note, que pra quem não sabe se chama Raito/Light Yagami, escolhi meu sobrenome porque eu amo esses dois, principalmente o Iori._

_Acho que é só. Bjs até o next chapter, e deixem Reviews, por favor._


End file.
